international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria's Got Talent VI
Sara Koell |pre = V |nex = VII }} Austria's Got Talent VI is the sixth edition of the Austrian music competition as well as the Austrian national selection for International Music Festival 37. The show will take place in the TipsArena Linz, which is located in located in Linz, Austria, hosted by to-be-determined Austrian(s). Presenters On 23 September 2016, ORF opened the submission period for anyone interested in hosting the event. To date, no one has been reported to have interest in hosting the event. Location .}} Prior to the official announcement, several reports claimed that "the event will take place in Vienna again, where it all started," however this was later denied by ORF. On 24 September 2016, ORF announced that the show would take place in the the TipsArena Linz; the hometown of previous winner SEM. The venue, which can hold more than 6,000 people, was opened in 1974. Format ORF officially opened the submission period to participate on 22 September 2016, which closed on 29 September. On 9 October 2016, it was also announced that foreign acts could become permanent, however the broadcaster later announced that they ultimately decided against it. Change of voting system On 11 October 2016, ORF announced that the voting system would be completely revamped in an attempt to receive more votes for the show. The new system, which is used in most International Music Festival national selections, would ask viewers to vote for their (maximum) five favorite songs out of the 10, and only voting for one would also be possible to ensure it would place well. As usual, the top 2-4 acts would qualify to a Super Final depending on how close the votes are. Returning artists incident On 21 October 2016, ORF teased on their official Twitter account in a response to a user that another act would be returning to the competition. This caused lots of controversy across towards many fans, stating that "doesn't give new acts as high of a chance to compete as returnees." ORF responded saying "We always welcome new acts to the competition, but we also like to give second chances to other acts. It is also important to note that ratings play a big part in the competition, which are always increased by returning acts. Nonetheless, the majority of the competition is consisted of new acts and will never consist of more returnees than new acts." Artist announcements After 3 November 2016, half of the entries were revealed (if including filous). These also include and , whom will return to the competition after both last competing in the fourth edition. On 21 October 2016, ORF also teased of another act returning to the competition. filous had to pull out of the competition due to being busy at the time of the competition. The second half of the announcements, which was been speculated to be "the strong half," began on 11 November. ZOË, whose last and only competing edition was the first, was announced as the seventh act; she also hosted the fifth edition. On 20 November 2016, Ramona Rotstich was also announced as the eighth act; she competed in the third and fourth edition and placed fifth and third respectively. } |- !align="center"| 2 |align="center"| 11 | Sara Koell | "Closer to the Sun" |- !align="center"| 3 |align="center"| 12 | | "Fliegen" (Fly) | CH |- !align="center"| 4 |align="center"| 13 | | "Butterflies" | |- !align="center"| 5 |align="center" rowspan="6"| November |align="center"| 11 | | "Energia" (Energy) | RU |- !align="center"| 6 |align="center"| 12 | | "Stay Tonight" |rowspan="3" |- !align="center"| 7 |align="center"| 19 | | "La nuit des merveilles" |- !align="center"| 8 |align="center"| 20 | | "Unsichtbar" |- !align="center"| 9 |align="center"| 22 | | | DE |- !align="center"| 10 |align="center"| 24 | | | |} Results Final Elimination In countdown to the super-final, ORF decided to reveal results of safe acts daily until the super-final took place. Inspired by other X Factor, this special elimination system did not change the results in any way whatsoever. Note that it is currently unknown whether the super-final will consist of 2, 3 or 4 acts as it will depend on the closeness of the final results. See also * Austria's Got Talent * International Music Festival * Austria External links